


Going Legit

by Rawrfunkle



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrfunkle/pseuds/Rawrfunkle
Summary: In which Gazelle gets a new bodyguard.





	Going Legit

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ngl I don't feel like editing this but I will anyways. I originally posted it on Discord for a bunch of horndogs, on my phone, so... yeah. Have fun.

Finnick was always good at talking to women. His skills were practically unmatched, even to the likes of his formerly sly-as-hell partner, formerly being because of his transition from ego-inflated coolguy to playing buddy cop with the bunny cop. It irritated the little furball, since half of his whole operation was literally gone from the tips of his paws.

When time came to find himself a real job, he found an opportunity after watching Gazelle, live at a concert. Where one would see a normal singer, he saw a new opportunity, both in life, and in love.  
Finnick was always an opportunist.  
So, he cleared his name, and ditched his old van, before signing up to work with the best of the best, the top dogs, next to Gazelle.

She took a liking to him quickly. He was a good bodyguard, rather loyal (despite his past in less legitimate business), and- above all else- like a little baby. Not mentally or verbally, but physically. That's not the reason she let him in, though. She saw promise in him, enough promise to where she could trust him with even the most difficult of tasks.  
Following a particularly nasty breakup with someone that treated her poorly, she had nobody else to turn to, other than someone that she knew little about, but knew she could trust, somehow.

"I don't... I don't know what to do, little one. He meant a lot to me, I- I trusted him. He was my one and only." She stated, whiping a tear from her eye. Her mascara had already been ruined from minutes of crying, so the tear didn't make much of a difference at all.  
"Well," Finnick states, leaning over in his chair ever-so-slightly. He kicks his feet gently, remembering that he's just too small to properly sit. He's like a tyke sitting up here, an elf on the shelf. "You could always start with finding someone new, moving on. Not everything is about one mammal, your life ain't gonna end because of one stupid-ass person beating you up emotionally. Or physically, I don't really know."

"But, señor..." She says. Her emotions were, at this point, completely drained outside of general sorrow. He hated seeing her like this, for several reasons. Most of them being based around him not being a proper psychiatrist. "How will I move on...?"  
"I don't know. Talk to a psychiatrist? A therapist? Hell, maybe even me?"  
She chose the last option.  
For weeks, she came to him for all her problems, whether it be big or minor. She wasn't a whiney woman by any means, and she knew she had to respect boundaries when she needed to. Finnick didn't mind her coming to him, but did question why she would. He's trained for many things, but he's not trained to offer advice. Yet there he was, hanging on every word and offering what miniscule advice he could.

Problems typically ranged from the typical 'should I take time off' to 'am I good enough', to the occasional 'can you help me put my shirt on', and everything in between. Though the occasional humorous conversation came along many-a-time, their relationship was nothing short of professional. However, things started taking an odd turn after she offered for him to live with her.

"You want me to... fuckin' what? I mean, I ain't turning you down, but what?" Finnick had moved into an apartment near Gazelle's mansion after selling off his Van- and the contents- for a high price. Though he expected a heavy sum of cash for what he sold it for, the market said otherwise, and left him with just enough to afford a shitty apartment, given the expenses of living anywhere in Downtown Zootopia, with its growing city and equally growing population count. And, with rather formidable rent and far-below-par living conditions, he kind of had a forced hand in this conversation.

"Live with me. I want you to live with me. I feel like I know you well enough, and I consider you a close friend of mine, so..." She shrugs, a smile sweeping across her soft, somewhat tired face. "Why not live with me? Besides, I know my producers and I don't really pay you all that much, so this may be a huge step up.  
He's only known her for, like, three months. His lady-killing nature seems to have come through yet again, whether intentionally or not.  
"Well, when you put it like that, I guess I really don't have much to lose. And, if it makes you happy, I guess I'm okay with it."

The moving process was easy as shit. He had nothing to begin with, besides a few outfits, his phone charger, and a picture of him and his ex-partner-in-crime, but the rest had already been given to him by the time he entered. Sure, it was just a guest's room, but she had managed to quickly turn it into the fennec's private little living area with a switch of a picture frame and an undoubtedly quick change in lighting.

Finnick settled in quite easily. It was a pleasent, changing from two terrible homes to something that he's never experienced before, and he didn't have to pay rent either. It was like a dream come true. The two continued to chat, moving past the general need for help into something easier, something more manageable; friendly conversation.

Eventually, she began bringing him on little trips around Zootopia, little breaks from her job between all the singing and interviews. Finnick didn't have a problem accompanying her, given his job, but he's sure that she shouldn't be bringing only him along. He expected the whole team. Then again, she did like him the most, and trusted him with her heart. So, he refused to back down.

At first, she just let him walk. Then, she carried him in a little bag. He couldn't complain, since he didn't have to walk everywhere, but the bag did limit his ability to scout for anyone.  
The duo's consistent proximity near each other caused the media to freak out. First she believes in species equality, then she starts 'dating' a Fennec? A goddamn pred? This is could net them a lot of money... and a lot of attention towards the duo.  
And attention they got, from the wrong person.

During one of their outings- particularly to one of the many malls Zootopia had to offer- they stumbled across a strange horse with a surprisingly black coat, wearing an equally black faux-leather jacket. A textbook greaser, all-in-all.  
The mere sight of this horse caused Gazelle to freeze, and Finnick to jump up, nearly yelling out in panic. "Jeeze, what the hell happened?!"  
As soon as he spoke, the horse locked eyes with Gazelle, walking towards her. He had nothing but ill intent on his face, and with each step he took, her heart sank just a little more.

"Well, if it ain't the fuckin' whore." He spoke with a thick, rather intimidating Posston accent; fitting for what he looked like. Upon hearing these words, the little fox shot up, staring at him intently. Before he could speak, though, Gazelle piped up, taking a step back.  
"C-Colt, I- I'm sorry-" She tried to muster the courage to keep speaking, but the horse's sheer verbal power took over for her.  
"Thought you pissed off somewhere else. Guess that ain' the case." He slowly looks down at Finnick, who was resting in her purse, now leaning forwards slightly as he stares daggers into the stallion. "An' who's this fuckhead? He your boyfriend or something? Man, I knew you were a huge fuckin' bitch, but I didn't know you were a downright cockslut-"  
"Bitch, shut the fuck up." Finnick interjected, hopping down from the bag. "So what if I'm with her? If you got a problem with that, you can choke on my fuckin' knot, headass."

"Oh? Well, lil' dick, what the fuck are you gonna do about it-"  
The next few seconds were... kind of a blur. It took no time for the fox to hop up and slam his ass to the ground, and by the time he hit the floor, the poor stallion was out cold. No, he didn't have to use force, but by that point, nothing could be done to save the poor guy. He messed with a celebrity the wrong way, and as such, accepted what he had coming to him.  
The duo left the scene quickly, letting the general public and her producers take care if all the legal stuff while they recovered from what had happened. As day transitioned into night, they found comfort sitting next to each other, hanging out on Gazelle's sofa as they watched whatever the hell she wanted to watch.  
She knew that she was safe, from his display.  
He knew that he was good, and he did a good job, and showed everyone who's really the strongest little shit in the city.  
Neither of them said a word for several minutes.

Gazelle was the one to break the silence, though, during a commercial break.  
"Hey, Fin, I think I'm going to crash for the night. Do you..." She pauses, for a moment. He knew exactly what she meant, as a smile crawls onto his face shortly after. However, she seems not to understand, and continues anyways, growing more and more nervous by the second. "Want to join me, little one?"  
His smile slowly turns into a smirk as he hops off of the couch, gently stretching shortly after touching down. "Sure, Boss. Wouldn't miss the opportunity for the world."

It wasn't long before she lead the smaller man to her bedroom, and after spending some time sorting through her wardrobe to find some appropriate nightwear, she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving poor Fin to figure out what he's gonna do. 

Looking around, for a moment, he proceeds to walk out of her room, proceeding down the hall towards his. Once he hits the door, he swiftly makes a B-line for his closet, rummaging through until he finds a basic pair of striped pajama pants- the best he could find on such short notice.

By the time he swapped outfits and returned to her room, she was already laying on the bed, waiting for his arrival. As the small fox looks on in relative excitement, he can't help but hop onto the bed, practically messing up the covers upon arrival. He waited four months just to have a moment like this, and for the love of the lamb above, he was going to seize this opportunity like never before.

The night was rather intimate, following Finnick's arrival to her bedroom. With a small kiss to her neck, and a tongue on her stomach, the little lad wasted no time doing whatever he felt she wanted him to do. And he did it like a god, even with his small body, dedicating his entire night to making sure that she- and only she- was satisfied, not giving a damn if he didn't spend that much time working on himself.

The morning after was also rather intimate. Fin found himself sleeping in a rather confusing position; chest-down, on her chest. Not even draped over, he was fully vertical, laying arms spread-out on top of her. Shortly after waking up, however, he rolled off to the side, which only lead to her wrapping her arms around him in her undoubtedly tired state.  
This was her first time waking up with someone that actually put care and effort into their relationship.  
This was his first time waking up with someone in general, someone that didn't walk out shortly after.  
And they both enjoyed the shit out of it.

It didn't take long for her to wake up either, as shown by her gentle moans as she stretched gently, squeezing the fox as he let out a low, semi-pained groan.  
"Morning, Gaz." He starts, a smile flowing freely across his formerly emotionless face.  
"Buenos días, mi amor..." He didn't know a lick of Spanish, but he knew that meant something.  
"Sleep well?"  
"Very much so, yes... yes."  
"I see you didn't leave."  
She pauses, for a moment, before pulling the little guy even closer than before. "Why would I? You're cute, and funny, and nice, and..."  
"I know you're lying about two of those..."  
"Yeah, well you're nice to me."  
Fin lets out a small, barely noticeable chuckle, pushing his head into the taller woman's chest. "God, I love you so much right now..."  
Gazelle only smiles. He knows the feeling's mutual, but that's all he's getting out of her this morning.

. . .

"Our top story today, folks! Apparently, pop singer Gazelle has been spotted out and about with a new boyfriend, it seems... a fennec, of all mammals! Well isn't that something?"  
The radio cuts rather abruptly as a paw reaches over, turning it off.  
"Nick, are they talking about Fin-"  
"Yes, carrots. Yes they are. My baby boy finally grew up...!"  
"Does that mean-"  
"No."


End file.
